Claiming The Prize
by love2be4gotten
Summary: What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets, even if it means hurting the one he truly loves. My first songfic.  Warning: Rape. Sasunaru


**Haha, my dear readers, writer's bloc brings out the randomest ideas from my mind. If only it were for the stories that needed to be updated...Well, that's why they call it writer's bloc I guess. **

**This one is very short. ****I wanted to do something a bit different, so this is my first songfic. Unfortunately, it was really hard to do since it isn't really my style...Any ways, the lyrics for the song are in bold in case you just want to skip it and just go on with the story. :P**

**Warning: Rape and slight cussing, that is it. I've had rape on my mind lately...weird...lol. ):D I'll try to make it a not so descriptive rape, if any of my other rapes were even descriptive...**

**Disclaimer: As you already know, I don't own the characters, or the song.**

* * *

I don't want to let go. Let go of what I feel for you or let go of what I know could be between us. And most importantly, I don't want to let go of you. And just for a second, I think maybe I should just give up, but only for a second. A small short second that I immediately regret. I will not, no cannot, let you go! For so long I have loved you, for so long I have harbored these feelings in hope you would come to me of your own accord. That you would one day realize that I was the one that was right for you.

**'I still recall the taste of your tears.  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears.'**

But after seeing you date all those countless women. I knew that that sort of thinking was useless. I knew then that I would have to bring matters into my own hands. Seeing you take them home or to a motel, not having to watch, but know what you were doing with them. Those cheap sluts that weren't even worth a fraction of your time, whores that had trapped you in their webs. But tonight, I was going to spin a web of my own, and unlike those bitches, I was going to go in for the kill.

**'My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore.  
Scraping through my head 'till I don't want to sleep anymore.'**

As I land at your window sill, I stop and try to sense if any other person is around. There isn't an aura of chakra for miles, which means there won't be anyone to stop me. The night is quiet, so very quiet. And perfectly beautiful. I peek inside your window and see you sleeping on your back, splayed on top of your bed. The covers are kicked off and on the floor, most likely due to the dreams this lovely night has brought upon you. Your relax features are stunning, and as I watch your chest rise with every breath, I crave you even more.

**You make this all go away.**  
**You make this all go away.**

Your window lock is flimsy, and as I pick it with ease with my kunai, I scoff at the thought that someone else could have done this. An enemy nin could have gotten in, and it would have been so simple! To think that the capsule for the nine tails was this fickle. But this type of clumsiness is normal for you. Soon, you wouldn't have to worry about others going after you. No one was stupid enough to touch the property of an Uchiha, and after tonight, that was exactly what you were going to be. My property. You would be forever mine, and those who would even glance at you wrong would feel my wrath.

**I'm down to just one thing.  
And I'm starting to scare myself.**

I creep silently into your room, and now that I am inside, I can study your sleeping form once again with better detail. You're wearing bright orange pajamas, what a surprise. Your pajamas are wrinkled from the nightly movement, and your top is pulled up, slightly revealing your stomach and spiral tattoo. Your soft blond hair is messily spread out on to your pillow, and had you been awake, your blue eyes would have greeted my sight as well. I climb onto your bed and kneel between your open legs silently.

**You make this all go away.  
You make this all go away.**

You're so captivating, I cannot resist but to trace the spiral on your stomach with my fingers. Your face slightly twitches in discomfort, and for a brief second, it looks as if you might awaken. To my disappointment, you just relax once again. No matter. It would make this next part so much easier.

**I just want something.**  
**I just want something I can never have**

I take in your appearance once more before trailing my hand down your stomach until I reached the hem of your pants. I glance at your face for any indication of you waking up, but you're whole being is still in slumber. Perfect. I carefully slide your pants lower, pass your knees, and then your ankles, until they are completely free of your legs. I throw them to ground, and there's no noise as they hit the floor. Your boxers are now the only thing that stop me from claiming my prize.

**You always were the one to show me how**  
**Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now.**

I knead your hidden member slowly, and I hear your breath hitch a little. I continue to watch your expression, and as it changes from relaxed to distress, I feel overcome with the desire to just take you now. Your brows are knitted, and your mouth slightly opens as your breath begins to turn ragged, and it turns me on even more. Your face returns to a serene state as I stop rubbing your dick, and I give your boxers the same treatment as your pants.

**This thing is slowly taking me apart.**  
**Grey would be the color if I had a heart.**

**Come on tell me**

I lick my lips hungrily as your fully erect arousal is exposed, and leaning over, I tentatively lick the head. "Ngh," you let out a small groan as I take your cock fully into my mouth. Slowly I move up and down, lightly scraping you with my teeth, and you unconsciously buck your hips letting out small gasps. You're a heavy sleeper. Even as you're being violated, you continue to sleep as if the outside world didn't matter. Not that I'm complaining, it gave me a chance to do what I wanted without interuptions. I watch your face, sweat beading onto your face as the heat begins to consume you, and your eyes are twitching at the corners.

**You make this all go away.**  
**You make this all go away.**

You're close, I can feel it, and I'm nothing but ready to consume your seed. You're so close to the edge, so close to bursting, but your eyes suddenly snap open to reveal your shocking blue orbs. Immediately you pull away, flinching as your cock scrapes against my teeth harshly. There's fear on your face, you are clueless as to what was happening just seconds ago. You pull your legs close to you when you realize your lower region, or more likely your hard on, is visible, a light blush covering your face. "Sasuke?" Your voice is the definition of confusion.

**I'm down to just one thing.**  
**And I'm starting to scare myself.**

Annoyance fills me at being stopped, but your voice makes my heart tingle. I only smirk in response to your expression as I lean closer to you and I feel my cock twitch as betrayal shines in your eyes. "What are you d-" I silence your words with my lips, making the contact closer as you try to push me off. Your resistance only encourages me, and as I pull away, I grab your wrists tightly in one of my hands. "What are you-gah!" You try say again before I bite into your bottom lip. Your breathing is becoming hard, either from the heat or the fear that is rising into by the minute. Which ever it is, it makes me more excited by the second.

**You make this all go away.**  
**You make this all go away.**

You're still trying to pull away, but the headboard and wall blocks you from getting any farther. With my free hand, I work the buttons on your top loose and pry it off. Your eyes widen helplessly and you are kicking in fear as I force you onto your stomach, raising your backside to me. As the realization of what is happening finally hits you, frantic pleas begin to rush from your mouth. But I'm too far gone to hear you out, all that matters to me is getting what I want. I release my own arousal from my pants and without hesitation, thrust in as far as I can go. Your blood curling scream only hinders me for a moment, and like wise for your struggling.

**I just want something.**  
**I just want something I can never have**

Once again, the thought that I should stop this comes to mind, but I need you in the worst way. I was already this far, there was no way I could just back out now. I move slowly inside you, and your screams immediately heighten. I feel you tightening around my cock, and there's a desperate urge to hear more of your voice overcoming me. To hear you shriek out, whether it be in pain or pleasure, it didn't matter to me anymore.

**In this place it seems like such a shame.  
Though it all looks different now,**  
**I know it's still the same**

I grip your hips firmly, my fingers leaving angry bruises on your sides. I move inside of you hard, small yelping noises tearing from your throat. "Stop please! This is wrong!" Your words fall on deaf ears as I continue my treatment, each thrust becoming more rough and relentless. Your toes curl in pain, and your hands cling to the bed sheets as if they would help you from falling deeper into the abyss. Your body is shaking wildly, and I know how much I'm hurting you, but I cannot stop. I don't want to stop!

**Everywhere I look you're all I see.  
****Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be.**

**Come on tell me**

I'm at my limit, and I can see that you are too. I give one final, deep thrust, and moan as I come inside of you. You're sobbing now, and as I pull out, a flurry of red and white liquids follow after, swirling into a pink. You're still hard, not been given release yet. Immediately you recoil as I flip you onto your back, and your blue watery eyes stare at me, begging me to cease. I ignore it and take hold of your arousal harshly, and clenching your teeth at the contact, you launch into a frenzied scramble to get away.

**You make this all go away.  
****You make this all go away.**  


You're too weak though, and the look on your face says you know it as well. I run my other hand down your chest before roughly pinning you down onto the bed, and as I finger your arousal, your back archs despite your true feelings of the situation. Running down your length, I knead your balls, fondling them with careful motions, and you unsuccessfully try to hold back your mewls of unwanted pleasure. I bend down and once again take you into my mouth, and a small gasp escapes your throat.

**I'm down to just one thing.**  
**And I'm starting to scare myself.**

I feel your hands clawing at my arm that is holding you down, and as you try to pull it away I bite down hard onto your cock. Another scream lets loose from your throat from the pain, but nonetheless, your hands stop scratching me. I lick and suck the bite in an almost apologetic manner and it pulls you the rest of the way off the edge. Disgust fills your face as you release yourself into my mouth. I lick my lips as the last drop is swallowed, and I watch as your tears continuously stream down your red puffy face.

**You make this all go away.**  
**You make this all go away.**

I wipe them with my hand in a loving motion, but you shrink away in dread. "Why would you do this?" You manage to let out through the tears and shaking. Why? I always got what I wanted, and what I wanted was you. It was as simple as that. No other explanation should have been needed. "You're mine, and only mine. Don't ever forget it." You didn't want this, I could tell, but I could at least pretend that you did.

**I just want something.**  
**I just want something I can never have**

And pretending was just as good. Maybe one day you too would feel the same way about me, you too would feel this desire to hold on to the one you loved no matter what it took. We had all our natural lives to see how things would play out, but even if you didn't ever want me, it didn't really matter. I loved you, now that was what mattered.

**I just want something I can never have **

I had claimed my prize.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I don't think the rape was graphic, but I did this one in a hurried manner. I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking of continuing it, but I need feeback and confirmation. **

**The song was 'Something I can never have' by Nine Inch Nails. I know it doesn't really go, but yea...**

**Well, till next time. :D**


End file.
